Shugo Chara- Ikuto x Amu
by Aya-Asumi
Summary: Its summer break and Amu goes to the park. Ikuto is living by himself in an apartment so he goes out for fun. What will happen after the two encounter eachother?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I've written a series of Shugo Chara already but I thought it wasn't good enough. So here you are with a completely new story! Hope you all like this:) This one is about Ikuto x Amu:)_

Chapter 1

 **Ikuto's POV**

Ever since the beginning of my second year in highschool, I have been living by myself. I can't stand living with that old man. He's not even my real father and he makes me angry. I feel bad for my mom, but it's better if I had left the house. I don't want to make my mom more upset.

It was tough getting approval from my mom since she was worried about me, but she didn't want me to suffer anymore. So in the end she let me live by myself. I'm going to be a third year now in high school. It's still summer break so I have some time before school.

"Guess I'll go out somewhere to chill." I said to myself.

 **Amu's POV**

I just can't stand being in the house. I love my parents and my little sister, but I also like going out of the house a lot. Staying cooped up in my room is pretty boring. Even if my friends aren't free I like going out by myself.

I got my bag and headed out the door. "Bye mom! I'll be back in a couple of hours!" I shouted from the front door. Time to get out and get some fresh air. I don't wanna stay home all day for summer.

I was heading towards the park. It was the perfect weather. The sun was out and a nice breeze in the air. I got some ice cream before sitting down on a bench at the park.

There were a good amount of people at the park. Most of the benches I saw were taken. The bench closest to me only had one man sitting on it so I decided to sit there.

"Ahh...such a nice day today. Ice cream sure does suit this weather." I said with a smile. I didn't want to bother the sleeping man next to me, so I ate my ice cream in silence with my earphones in my ears. Music filled my head. It sure was relaxing.

As soon as i ate the last part of my ice cream the sleeping man's head was leaning on my shoulder. I froze. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be rude and wake him up...but I wanted to get up and move.

I gently tapped his shoulder and he got up. I couldn't really see his face because his head was faced towards the ground and his navy blue hair was in the way. "Um...you were sleeping on my shoulder, and I wanted to get up. Sorry for bothering your sleep." I said getting up. But the man didn't say anything back. Instead he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back down.

"Hey...Amu. Did you forget me or something?" I was deeply confused until the man raised his head. "I-KUTO?!" I nearly shouted. "It's been a while!" He smiled at me. "Yea it has. What have you been up to?" I was happy to see my older friend. He was my friend ever since middle school and he was a grade older than me. I've also had a crush on him but I kept it a secret from everyone cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"I'm good. I heard that you were living by yourself since the beginning of your second year! Why didn't you tell me?" I was concerned for my friend. I know what he's been through. I wanted to comfort him. I didn't want him to be burdened.

"Cause I know you'd be worried like you already are right now." He said with a crooked smile. I was upset that he didn't tell me, but I could understand him. "Anyways, did you know it was me from the moment I sat down?" I asked curiously.

"Of course I did. Or else I wouldn't have leaned on you." He chuckled. "Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ikuto patted me on the head. "I wanted to see you gobble up that ice cream." I was furious now. I felt my cheeks heating up. I did NOT _gobble_ it up. I started pouting. Ikuto was laughing at me now.

"Well if you don't have anything else to do come keep me company." And with that Ikuto grabbed my hand and we started walking to wherever Ikuto was dragging me.

 _And that's it for chapter 1:) please continue to read my fanfic:) And please review because it will encourage me to keep going~_

 _**Also high school in Japan is only 3 years:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys:) I'm back with another chapter of Ikuto x Amu! Thank you for reading my story:) Hope you all like it!_

Chapter 2 

**Ikuto's POV**

After I had met Amu at the park, I was really happy. She always makes me smile. He warms up my heart. At the middle of my middle school years I came to figure out that I had feelings for her. But I could never bring myself to tell her.

Amu was so important and I didn't want to loose her and break our friendship. I had to suppress my feelings for her. But after I saw her at the park...I didn't want to let go of her.

 **Amu's POV**

"Um...Ikuto..where are we exactly going?" I asked as he was dragging me by the hand. He wanted me to accompany him. I wanted to know where I was going since my mom would worry if I came home late.

"You'll see when we get there." He said with a smile. I could never tell what was on his mind. His expressions were so hard to read. We had came to a stop at an apartment building. We climbed up the stairs and halted in front of a door.

"So...is this where you live?" Ikuto gout out a key. "Yep. Stay with me for a bit. Let's eat dinner together since we haven't seen each other for a while." I was surprised by what he said. Ikuto never once asked me to eat with him. In fact. I've never seen him eat. I smiled to myself, "Hehe..my first time to see Ikuto eat something."

We walked into his apartment home. There was a long gray couch in the living room with a big screen TV. He had one tall lamp right next to the TV. The kitchen was also very plain. One rice cooker on the counter with a big gray refrigerator. His home was wide. He had 2 rooms. One of them was his and the other one was probably an extra room.

"This place is surprisingly really clean." I laughed. He frowned at me. "Not all guys are lazy and disgusting." We both looked at each other and laughed. I really liked being with Ikuto. He makes me happy.

"What do you wanna eat for dinner? We can make it together." Ikuto said heading towards his kitchen. "If you have eggs we can eat omelettes." I said. "Yea sure. Good idea. I have eggs." Before I went to go help and called my mom.

"Hey, mom. I'm having dinner with a friend so have dinner without me, okay?" I finished the call after she responded back. "By the way, it might rain later so I'll take you home." Ikuto said from the kitchen. I was walking towards him. "Huh! Really? It looks really nice out."

"Well you can't always judge by appearance." He said. The look in his eyes looked pained. I didn't dare to say another word adding on to the conversation. "Let's get started on dinner, shall we?" With that I went into the kitchen went to the top cabinets for plates.

They were too high up so I couldn't reach them. "Um..hey Ikuto. Can you get the plates for me please? I can't reach them." He looked at me and grinned. "Sure, shorty." I was blushing. "Hey! I'm still growing you kno-" And I didn't have finish my sentence cause he leaned over me to get the dishes. His body was right up against mine. I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Sorry did you say something?" Ikuto looked down at me with a questioning look. Now...his face was right up against my face. We were too close. And it was getting really hot. "S-sorry. My bad.." His voice trailed off. "N-no problem...it's okay." I said back stuttering.

It took us 3 minutes to get back to normal. We got back to cooking. After we were finished cooking we carried out dinner to the dining table. We were both hungry by this time.

"Let's dig in!" I said happily. I saw him take a bite of his omelette. He ate so gracefully. "Why did he look so good while eating too?" I thought to myself. After we finished dinner we sat still in our seats.

"Ugh...I'm so full." Ikuto said with his hands on his stomach. "Me too." I said with my head laying on the table. As soon as I finished my sentence I heard loud thunder outside. "KABOOM." I was startled and jumped.

"Well...I did say it was gonna rain. But I didn't expect it to rain this hard." We both got up and walked up to the wall window in the living room. It was thundering outside and lightning everywhere. It was pouring heavily. I heard my phone ringing from my purse.

"Hello?" I answered. "Amu-chan? Its mom. I think you're going to have to spend the night with your friend your eating dinner with. Ask her parents to let you stay the night. It's too dangerous for you to come out in this weather. Stay safe! Love you!" I was stunned so I could barely talk back. "Uh..yea okay. Stay safe too. Love you! Bye.." I dropped my phone.

"Stay the night? With Ikuto?! Sure my parents let me sleepover with my friends. And my mom probably thinks I'm at Rima's house! But she'd definitely flip out if she knew I was sleeping over at a boy's house! What do I do?" I thought to myself. I was in a deep train of thought and I didn't notice Ikuto was shaking me.

"Hey! Amu? You okay?" He looked worried. "Uh yea! It's just um...my mom wants me to stay the night because it's too dangerous to go out right now.." I was too scared to look at his face cause I was sure he'd kick me out.

"Of course! You can spend the night. And don't worry. I won't tell that you were at a guy's house." He chuckled. I was nervous. Staying at a guy's house. And not just some guy. The guy that I liked!

We cleaned up dinner together and he brought out his t-shirt (which was literally a dress) for me wear along with a toothbrush. I got settled down and got ready for bed. "Um..thanks a lot, Ikuto. I really appreciate it." I smiled at him. "Anytime." He said and smiled back.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep in the guest room. The mattress on the bed in the other room is hard. Mine is more comfy." It was very sweet of him but I had to decline. "No it's okay. I'm glad that you're letting me stay. So sleep on your bed. I'll sleep in the guest room."

We were in the living room and I started heading towards the guest room, but put his hands on my shoulders and stopped me. Then he picked me up princess style. "H-hey Ikuto! Put me down!" He just smiled and kept walking.

We reached his room and he put me on his bed and put his covers over my body. "Goodnight, Amu. Sleep tight." I sighed. He was too sweet. "You too." I replied. He gave me one last smile and turned off the lights and closed the door."

 _And that's all for today:) please stay with me till the end! This isn't all for the sleepover with Ikuto;) please give me good reviews! I love you all! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Please give me reviews! I hope you all enjoy and continue on with me till the end!_

Chapter 3 

**Amu's POV**

I needed to go to the restroom really bad. I got out of bed and tried to make as less noise as possible. There wasn't a restroom in the room. There was only one in the guest room and down the hall. "I wonder why he didn't use the guest room as is actual room?" I thought to myself.

Shrugging it off, I go out of the room and to the bathroom. It's still pouring outside and it's really dark. I enter the bathroom. The lights are bright and I squint my eyes. After I wash my hands I turn off the lights. It's really hard to see now cause I was in bright light and now it's pitch black.

I managed to find my room. I walk towards the bed and flop down. I get under the covers and feel something next to me. I start touching the unknown object. "What the-" I start. "Um...Amu? What are you doing in here?" I hear a voice start.

"Oh my god! Sorry I thought this was my room! I was going to the bathroom and it was really dark and I must've came into the wrong room!" I jerk up and move out of the bed until something pulls me back onto the bed.

"Uh...I-Ikuto! What are you doing?" We were laying down on the bed and he trapped me in his arms. "Now that you're here already, why don't you sleep in here with me?" I was blushing but it thankfully didn't show in the dark.

"W-what are you saying! We are different genders!" I stuttered. "Oh..we are?" He joked. I was pouting. "I was kidding." He said and kissed me on the head. "Hey...I'd appreciate it if you didn't do things like that." I said with a sad tone. "What do you mean?" Ikuto replied.

"You always tease me and hug me and you also just now kissed me on the head. You'll make me have the wrong idea. I'll start thinking that you like me or something." I blushed. "I don't mind if you think that," he whispered. "Because after all. I do like you."

I was at loss for words. His grasp around me loosened and I turned my body and head to look at him. "Don't tease me again, Ikuto."

I could see him better now in the dark. "I'm not teasing you. I'm being serious right now."

I couldn't think of what to say next. What should I even say? He leaned in closer to my face. "I love you, Amu." I was blushing really bad. I bet he could've felt the heat rolling off my face. "I...I do too." I saw his eyes open wide. "What..?" He looked surprised. "I'm saying that I like you too! If I didn't I would've punched you when you kissed me earlier!"

Ikuto started chucking. "Aggressive, huh?" He pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips. "Mphm!" I was shocked. He pulled back slowly. "Sorry...I waited so long for this moment." I was smiling. "Me too...I love you. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

We came closer and pulled in for our final kiss for the night. We both fell asleep with me cuddled in his arms. It was a memorable night.

 _Thanks for reading! Please review and look forward to the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! Thank you all for reading my fanfic:) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 4

 **Amu's POV**

It was time for me to go home. It had stopped raining when I woke up. I packed my stuff and headed towards the door. "Thanks for letting me stay the night. I appreciate it, Ikuto." I said to him with a smile.

"Anytime. It's fine if you stay the night again." He said with a teasing tone. I blushed. "It may be fine with you, but my mom would worry." He chuckled. "Okay. Get going before your mom finds out you were with me."

Before I left he kissed me. Once I got home I rushed to my room. My mom didn't talk about where I was or who I was with. She still thinks I was with Rima...which is a good thing. Or else my mom would probably freak out.

My phone was vibrating in my pocket. Ikuto texted me. "If you aren't doing anything tomorrow then let's go out for a date. Come to the park by 6:00 PM. And there is a reason as to why that time. You better come." As I thought...I can never tell what he's scheming.

 **Ikuto's POV**

I waited for her at the park. If she didn't come I'd be so embarrassed. I had planned things to do with her this evening. I wanted to spend time with her. "Hey, Ikuto!" I looked up. Amu was walking towards me. I was gleaming with happiness.

"So what are we gonna do." She asked as she curiously. "Let's go grab some dinner first. You didn't eat dinner right? I'm getting hungry." With that I grabbed her hand and we started walking towards a ramen shop.

"Say ahh." Amu looked at me blushing. "I can feed myself." She said taking the chopsticks out of my hands. We finished eating and headed out again. I dragged her behind me.

We were climbing a wall and as we came she almost fell but I caught her in time. "Be careful, idiot." I said chuckling. I put her down. "Why are we at an amusement park." Amu asked. Nobody was here. The amusement park will be torn down soon.

"I wanted to bring you here so we can have good memories." I switched on the break. "Well, let's go have some fun." We rode on almost every ride until Amu was worn out. We sat down on a bench.

"Amu, I love you. And I will always till the end of time. So will you stay by my side?"

 **Amu's POV**

I didn't even need to hesitate to answer. "Of course I will, idiot." I felt my whole face heating up. He leaned into my face and gave me a peck on the lips. "You're so cute." Ikuto chuckled. His never ending teases always get me.

It was dark now so the pole light enabled us to see each other's faces. "Come on. I'll walk you home now." Ikuto said with a smile. But for some reason my body and my mind didn't connect. My body was telling me to go home but my mind was telling me that I wanted to stay with Ikuto.

"I...I want to stay longer with you.." Ikuto turned around to look at me with a surprised look. "Um…did I hear you right?" I was shocked myself. Those words accidentally slipped from my mouth. Then Ikuto intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me behind him.

We got to his apartment. "Text your mom, Amu. So she won't worry." I quickly pressed buttons and put my phone away. Ikuto pulled out a shirt for me to wear. It was big on me so it looked like I was wearing a dress. Ikuto picked me up swiftly and went into his room.

He laid me on his bed and hovered on top of me. Ikuto whispered in my ear, "Stay still. Don't move." With that he pulled in for a kiss. His soft warm lips on mine. My lips were quivering because it was embarrassing. He probably felt it too. It was starting to get hot.

Ikuto pulled off his shirt along with mine. I was speechless. His lips were slowly moving down my face onto my neck. I was shaking. Ikuto suddenly got up. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you right now. It can wait." He kissed me on the forehead.

He laid next to me and we dozed off in silence. Maybe we don't need to rush things right now. After all...we still are highschool students. I shrug off all thoughts and go to sleep with Ikuto next to me. I lean into his warm chest and doze off.

 _End of chapter! Please review and tell me how it was! Thanks for reading:) please look forward to the next chapters!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry it took a really really long time...I've been in a slump lately but...here's the new chapter! Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 5

 **Ikuto's POV**

"Thanks for walking me back.." Amu said shyly. She looked down at her feet. "No problem." I said with a smile. This morning we have been talking about her moving into my house. Since she is a second year and I'm a third year now, she could move in after second year.

"It'd be best to leave now before my mom sees you." I giggled. "Okay okay. See you later." I kissed her on the forehead. I was about to walk off her front porch until her mom came out the door. "Amu and who is this young man..?" We both turned our heads to the voice coming from the direction of the house.

"Mom! Um...morning.." Her voice trailed off. I could tell she was starting to get nervous. Amu isn't a really good liar when it comes to her mom. She feels really bad lying to her mom. "Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu's boyfriend."

Amu looked at me surprised. I didn't want her to lie to her mom. I looked at her mom and bowed. She seemed a bit shocked. I guess she would be.

 **Amu's POV**

We were sitting at the dining table. Me and Ikuto sitting next to each other and my mom sitting in front of us. "Um...mom...I'm really sorry for not telling you..I..just wasn't ready yet."

My mom is a very good listener. She tries to understand me and help me. I feel bad for not telling her sooner but...i was pretty nervous.

"Amu, it's okay if you have a boyfriend. But...you were sleeping at his house last night. That's what is upsetting. Also, he lives _alone_. No matter how good he treats you, I don't think it's right for you to be sleeping next to him yet."

I felt and pang of guilty stab me. But then again, it is my fault in the end. "My deepest apologies. I don't intend to do anything to your daughter, Hinamori-san. But I'm sure your daughter is old enough to decide what is right and what is wrong at this age."

"You're certainly right. I just want to keep Amu safe...that's all. Earlier you told me you want to live with Amu after her second year, correct?" Ikuto bit his lip. "Correct. But if you're not comfortable, I understand very well." Amu's mom hesitated before she said anything.

"No. I will let her." I looked at her shocked. My mother would have never said yes..what is up with her today..?! "But, if you two do anything I think is not appropriate yet, I will immediately separate the two of you. Is that understood?" "Yes ma'am." Ikuto answered.

"M-mom…? Are you serious?!" My mom looked at me and smiled. "I know how you feel living here. You feel like a caged bird don't you? Come visit often okay?" I was tearing up like an idiot. "Of course I will silly." I cried. My mom just smiled at me.

I watched Ikuto walk off back to his house. My life is only getting started. It feels great to know how exciting my life with get. I smiled and walked out to my balcony. "This is gonna be fun." I said smiling.


End file.
